yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Meklord
| japanese = 機皇 | furigana = きこう | romaji = Kikō | japanese translated = Machine Imperial | english = Meklord }} Meklords, known as Machine Imperial in the OCG and anime, are an anti-Synchro archetype used by the three main villains of the third arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime: the Three Emperors of Yliaster and Aporia. The archetype is split into several groups: "Meklord Emperors", "Meklord Astros", and "Meklord Army" archetypes, as well as the "Granel", "Skiel", and "Wisel" archetypes. Appearance The "Meklord Emperors" and "Meklord Astros" have their colors representing material. "Wisel" is silver, "Skiel" is sapphire and "Granel" is gold, "Mekanikle" is platinum, and "Asterisk" is an amalgam of the three previous "Meklord Emperors". The first three "Meklord Emperors" have been released in the OCG, albeit with their whole form in a single card instead of 5. They will retain their Synchro stealing effect, and "Wisel" and "Skiel" will be the only monsters that can attack whilst on the field. "Granel", though, still allows other monsters to attack. However, instead of having to destroy a Core monster, they are Summoned when any monster is destroyed by a card effect, making them highly splashable. Additionally, "Wisel" has the ability to negate Spell Cards, "Granel" can Special Summon the Synchro Monsters equipped by its effect and "Skiel" is able to attack directly by sending an equipped monster to the Graveyard. "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" is the new V-Jump Promotional Card. The "Meklord Army", weaker incarnations of the "Meklord Emperors" used by Aporia, as well as "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk", and other support cards for this archetype are confirmed to be released in Extreme Victory. "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Mekloard Emperor Wisel", and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" have been confirmed as Shonen Jump Promo Cards and "Meklord Emperor Skiel" has been confirmed as one of the cards released in the TCG version of Extreme Victory. Play Style This archetype focuses on taking advantage of the opponent's Synchro Monsters and destroying other monsters you control in order to Special Summon the "Meklord Emperors". These monsters are compatible with virtually any Deck and can stand alone despite the lack of Synchro Monsters on the field. The low Levels of "Meklord Emperors" allow them to work around Level restricting Spell and Trap Cards. Since the release of Extreme Victory there are a number of support cards that will help you bring out your "Meklord Emperors", such as "Mektimed Blast". You should keep many "Meklord Army" cards in your deck. Use cards such as "Gold Sarcophagus to add "Meklord Emperors" to your hand. Keep a "Pot of Avarice" in handy to reload more "Meklord" monsters into your deck. Monsters * Meklord Emperor Granel * Meklord Emperor Wisel * Meklord Army of Granel * Meklord Army of Wisel * Meklord Army of Skiel Spells * Gold Sarcophagus * Solidarity (in all Machine-type builds) Traps * Mektimed Blast Deck Types Scrap Meklord This deck makes use of the "Scrap" monster's self-destructing effects to Special Summon your "Meklord Emperors" and steal Synchro Monsters or tribute them for "Scrap Dragon". Monsters * Scrap Chimera * Scrap Orthros * Scrap Beast * Scrap Goblin * Scrap Golem * Meklord Emperor Granel * Meklord Emperor Wisel Spells * Scrapyard * Scrapstorm * Foolish Burial Extra Deck * Scrap Dragon * Scrap Archfiend * Scrap Twin Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Ally of Justice Catastor Weaknesses A "Meklord" Deck is suited to combat Synchro Monsters and thus does not work well against players who do not depend on Synchro Monsters. Machine-Type mass-removal cards such as "System Down", "Magnetic Mosquito" and "Acid Rain" can also be utilized against these monsters; sending them back to their owner's hand is the best way to shut down the Meklords. With cards like "Rainbow Veil", you can negate their effects, even if they already have a Synchro monster equipped, their ATK will be zero and easy to destroy. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type